


Three times Wash said "I love you" randomly, and one time Maine did

by littlemissnicole



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Connie and North are really only just mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can't write Maine, M/M, almost a 5+1, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3+1 fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Wash said "I love you" randomly, and one time Maine did

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at cadelnicolekatieandcamille !

1.

Wash suppresses a sigh as the Director chews out York, Carolina and himself after a failed op. Word on the grapevine is that another magic bullet program is working its way through the ranks, so the Director is pushing them harder then ever.

Once the Director has dismissed them, 'Lina and York head for the showers while Wash takes off towards his bunk. 

The lights on the MOI make his head hurt as he replays the mission in his mind. It'd gone bad right from the start; the intel they had was bad, by the time 479er managed to pull extraction they'd almost been cornered. 

Right now, Wash just wants to get out of his armor and find Maine. 

Luckily he doesn't have to look far, rounding the corner to the residential wing and almost slamming directly into him. 

Maine catches his shoulders and Wash relaxes, letting his helmet fall onto Maine's shoulder. Maine snorts, leaning Wash's head back just enough to slip the helmet off. Wash grunts in thanks, closing his eyes and leaning back onto Maine's shoulder. 

Maine rumbles out a laugh, tugging Wash towards his room. Wash follows sleepily, mumbling his thanks into Maine's T-shirt as he types the keycode into the door. 

Maine leads him in and lets the door shut behind him, pulling the locks on Wash's armor and tossing it into an unceremonious pile in the corner. 

Wash makes an appreciative noise as Maine unzips his undersuit so he can start peeling himself out of it. 

He pulls on a pair of boxers and one of the T-shirts Maine has lying around, going as Maine pushes him into the bed and curls around him, stealing Wash's pillow and resting Wash's head on his bicep. Wash smiles sleepily, curling into Maine's side.

Before Maine pulls the blanket up Wash leans up and kisses his jaw softly. "Love you, Maine."

Maine blinks, and opens his mouth to say it back, but Wash's breathing has already evened out.  
\----

2.

Wash is curled up on one of the couches in the rec room, reading something on his data pad when York stumbles in, cackling madly. Wash raises an eyebrow, subtly covering himself with a nearby blanket. York hasn't been allowed water balloons since that time that he got the Director, but just because he can't see what's in York's hands doesn't mean Wash can't minimize any damage that might be done to him. 

Then Wash spots the sharpie. "York, what'd you do?"

York collapses next to him, almost sitting on his legs. "Maine," is all Wash manages to catch between giggles. He scrunches his face in confusion. 

"What'd you do to Maine?" 

York continues to giggle, waving the marker between the two of them. "I drew on his helmet." York finally manages to say, and Wash groans. 

"Again, York? Last time you did this, his helmet had a dumb smiley face on it for two weeks. No one was amused but you."

York laughs again, pulling Wash into a headlock. "Ah, but you'll like this one, Wash!"

Wash pulls his head free, scowling. "Why, what'd you draw?"

The door opens behind them, the heavy thudding giving away who it is almost immediately. York slips down, trying to hide behind the couch. Wash forces him back to full height, turning to face his- Maine. 

"Hey," Wash smiles. York scrambles over the back of the couch, attempting to feint around Maine. 

It doesn't work, and York stills as Maine's hand drops onto his shoulder, finger's clenching to keep him in place. "Oh heyyyy, Maine," The trapped freelancer says nervously. Maine stays silent, but Wash can't keep from snickering. 

Maine's helmet has a kitty face on it. 

Maine takes it off and tosses it onto the couch before dragging York out of the room. "Yo, Maine, where we goin'?" York pauses, and he sounds much happier when he says: "Hey, 'Lina, a little help?" Panic. "Wait, why are you smirking like that? Where are we going?" 

Wash laughs, returning to his data pad. 

Maine comes back a few minutes later in some sweats, carrying a rag of something that smells really strong. Whatever it is, it works, because the ink comes off after a few seconds of rubbing. 

Wash waits until Maine's settled into the couch, leaning his back against Maine's side. 

They sit there contentedly in silence for a few minutes when Wash's data pad alerts him to a new message from Carolina. 

It's a picture of York, duck tape over his mouth and a mustache/monocle combo drawn on his face. Carolina stands in the background, a black marker in her fingers. Underneath the picture, it says: "Tell Maine I don't owe him that favor anymore." 

Wash laughs until his chest hurts, letting Maine pluck the pad from his hands. After Wash has managed to get himself under control, he notices that Maine is smirking at the screen. 

"I love you, oh my god." Wash is still giggling, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Maine chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Wash's head. Wash scrunches up his face happily, stealing his data pad back and sending the photo to everyone.  
\-----  
3\. 

Once the project is over and done, the freelancers take up an entire apartment floor. 

It's a huge clamor of boxes and some furniture and key exchanges. North and Connie share, since South decided to indulge her wanderlust, and York and Carolina take the one next to them. 

After a bit of discussion, Wash and Maine decide to share the one across. They'd spent almost every night together on the MOI anyway. 

They've both been busing boxes and various things up and down the stairs all day, and Wash is seriously considering saying "Fuck it" and pass out on his living room floor when Maine comes in, saying "Help me with the mattress." Which yeah. Even if it involves effort, passing out on a mattress sounds loads better than the floor. 

Still, Wash is a big baby, so he throws his hands in the air. "Help?" He asks. Maine sighs. feet thumping closer. 

For all his brutality on the battlefield, Maine is surprisingly careful with the people he cares about. Wash gets his feet under him with a grunt.

Wash really doesn't want to haul anything else up the stairs, but the mattresses are the last of it until they go furniture shopping. (Carolina convinced them to go basics shopping, at least- toiletries and mattresses.)

Which they'll need to do soon, he knows, but getting what meager belongings they had into the apartments seemed much more important. 

The mattress isn't that heavy, and Maine probably could've gotten it up the stairs himself if it didn't get caught on corners and handrails. 

Bypassing the team's closed doors gives Wash the sense of it being late, but when he looks at his watch it's only about 7, which isn't bad, but they've all had a long day. 

Navigating the narrow halls of their apartment is harder, but soon enough the mattress is on the floor. 

Wash flops onto it, starfishing to get as much of the cool fabric against his skin as possible. 

Maine grumbles, toeing out of his shoes and nudging Wash's wayward limbs out of the way. 

Wash groans good naturedly, moving over. Maine settles next to him, lying on his side. Wash looks over at him, staring for a few seconds before giggling giddily. "Holy shit, we have an apartment!" 

Maine raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, we do." 

Wash's smile dims just a little. "Its weird to be out of the project. Never thought I'd get to do this." 

Maine's face softens slightly, and he says quietly "'m glad I got to do it with you." 

Wash opens his mouth to say something, but his stomach growls loudly, ruining the moment. Maine huffs out a laugh. "Wanna order a pizza?" Wash offers instead. 

Maine shrugs, lifting himself into a sitting position. "Shower." he says, and Wash nods. 

"Don't use all the hot water!" 

Maine salutes, rummaging around for the package of towels they'd bought. He can hear Wash in the background, a comforting noise. The apartment is a lot quieter than he's used to; you could always hear the humming of the engines and air units on the MOI, but those aren't necessary here. Maine makes a victorious noise when he finds the towels. 

The water pressure is okay for an apartment, but Maine doesn't dawdle. Ten minutes later he's out and dressed, sifting through a box for a book to read. Wash walks up behind him, resting his head between the bigger man's shoulder blades. 

"Pizza should be here soon." 

Maine grunts in acknowledgement, continuing to dig through the box. 

"Man, I love you." Wash sighs. 

Maine smiles.  
\----  
4\. 

Wash banishes him from the apartment the next morning with a shopping list and money. 

Maine has no idea where the nearest grocery store even is, so he looks it up. There's one that's a few blocks away, so he starts walking. 

The day is pretty nice; blue sky and bright sunshine and birdsong. A couple people cross the street when they see him coming, making Maine smirk to himself. 

The grocery store is large but neatly arranged; still, he has to scowl. They're busy, and other people being scared of him is funny until he's lost looking for toilet paper. 

Wash really only wants staples- bread, milk, eggs, etc., so it doesn't take long. He's about to get to the queue when Wash texts and asks for chocolate cake mix, which does take a bit of time, but Maine manages to grab one of the last boxes.

The line is thankfully short, and the checkout girl is either too bored or too scared to make small talk, so he's out of there no problem. 

Clouds are moving in fast on the horizon, so Maine hurries to get home. 

Stairs are a pain, Maine decides, and he hates them. A lot. Music is drifting through their hall; classical flowing from the crack in North's door, guitar music pouring from York and Lina's open one, and a muffled singing coming from behind the closed door of his and Wash's. 

Maine unlocks the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder at York. 

The music automatically gets louder, guitar and chorus coming from the tiny portable radio Wash insisted on getting. 

Wash himself is dancing with the broom, dipping it ridiculously low. "Those good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing this'll be the day that I die~." 

He looks up at Maine and smiles. Maine smirks, setting the groceries on the ground and holding his hand out. Wash takes it and is immediately spun into his boyfriends chest. A woman croons on the radio now, piano creating the backdrop to their slow two step. 

Wash smells like bleach and has prunes for fingers and dust in his hair and Maine thinks he's never looked better, flushed and happy. 

Maine presses his nose into Wash's hair and smells his shampoo. Kisses the top of his head. Says "I Love you." 

Wash smiles into Maine's chest. He smells like sunshine and sweat. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RvB! I hope you liked it!


End file.
